The Road
The Road is the 17th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 17th episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2015-premiere-info.5501232/ Synopsis The Bears flashback to a time when they were cubs and discovered a giant warehouse. Plot The episode starts with the Cubs, trying to hitch-hike their way to Paris. They're seen in their box on the side of a road in the desert. Their attempts to hitch-hike repeatedly fail as people are either rudely decline their request of invitation or ignore them entirely. One day, a car passes by and the smoke coming from its tailpipe causes the Cubs to cough. They end up hearing a deeper voice cough as well, and after the smoke clears, they see a man on the other side of the road also trying to hitch-hike. They get upset at the man, telling him to leave. He doesn't move and says its a free country, but the Cubs still tell him to move it, telling him they were their first. After a second refusal, the Cubs send Ice Bear to "bite his kneecaps", but before he can bite, the man pulls out a granola bar. The Cubs ask what it is, and he tells them and asks them if they want it. They say yes and in return allow him to sleep in their box for the night. The following morning, the Cubs find their box to be gone, along with the man whom they dubbed the Granola Guy. In anger, the Cubs begin to trek across the desert in search of another box to live in. They end up coming across a factory to which they find is full of boxes. After venturing into the Factory, the Cubs spend their time emptying packages and playing in and with the boxes. After a small fight over a very large box, the Cubs end up building large forts out of boxes to live in themselves, separate from each other. After some time, however, they all get fed up with the forts, feeling lonely. Ice Bear knocks on Grizzly's door the next morning, apologizing by presenting him with a singing mechanical fish. Grizzly and Ice Bear leave their forts and are about to go get Panda when a factory employee comes in and turns on the conveyor belts. As Panda's fort is built over one, his castle collapses and the box he was lying in falls onto the conveyor. A robotic arm tapes the box shut, leaving Panda unable to escape. After calling for help, his brothers chase after him to save him, only for them all to get stuck in one box being shipped to New Hampshire. Their box ends up shipping out to its intended location, the Cubs finally getting to leave the desert. Once they land in New Hampshire, having arrived on a man's doorstep for his delivery, they end up taking the goggles out of the box and putting it on his doorstep before hopping away with the box into the sunset. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Granola Guy (debut) Locations * The Factory (debut) * The Desert (debut) Objects * The Box (main series) Music * If Only That Day Was Today Trivia * This episode, "Everyday Bears", and "Pet Shop" are the only three episodes where Ice Bear doesn't speak. ** Although, you can hear young Ice Bear cough from the passing car if you listen closely. ** Ice Bear can also be seen inhaling after being put in the box, however it wasn't audible. Grizzly's inhalation filled that silence. ** Ice Bear was shown to have been mute for most, if not, all of his childhood. * This episode is based around a comic strip of The Three Bare Bears. The strip is called Backpack and the Three Baby Bare Bears. ** One difference between the episode and the comic strip is, in the original comic, Panda says "Go for the kneecaps, they bleed fast!" While in the episode, he simply says "Go for the kneecaps!", to possibly keep the TV-Y7 rating. Errors * When Grizzly is showing off his "flat screen", a box on the far left has the word "FRAGILE" misspelled. Videos We Bare Bears - Week of Premieres (Promo) We Bare Bears - Grizz & Panda's Friendship (Song) With Lyrics - The Road HD References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes